


Bad Pain Days

by RottingUniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has fibromylgia, Lance is concerned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingUniverse/pseuds/RottingUniverse
Summary: Keith has fibromylgia and Lance learns how to care for him.





	Bad Pain Days

Keith groaned as he rolled out of his bed. His muscles ached, his joints felt stiff. He knew exactly what was going on. This was a day he dreaded ever since becoming a paladin of Voltron. His chronic illness, fibromylgia was flaring up. He limped out to the main area of the castle. He was hoping no one would be in there yet, since it was still pretty early in the morning. But of course, nothing could go his way for once, could it? Lance was sitting there, bright eyed and bushy tailed.   
"Hey! Keith!" Lance shouted. Keith winced at the sound. Today was going to be a long day. He tried to walk as normally as possible towards his boyfriend. Keith was failing at the normally part, almost dragging one of his legs behind him.   
Lances face almost instantly twisted with worry.   
"Keith? Are you okay? Youre walking kinda weird."  
"Im fine Lance, my leg is just asleep." Keith huffed, already irritable from the pain.   
Keith sat down next to Lance, waiting for the other paladins to arrive.   
After the other paladins arrived, it was time to start training. Keith and Shiro were up against each other. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance watched.  
"Is it just me, or is Keith moving much slower than usual?" Lance asked.  
"I agree, it seems like hes tired or something," Hunk said.   
Lance sighed.   
"Somethings going on with him, im gonna find out what."   
Shiro and Keith walked out of the training room. Keiths limp was more obvious then ever.   
"Are you alright Keith?"  
"I told you im fine Lance, stop bugging me." Keith snapped towards Lance. "Im going to my room."  
Keith stormed off towards his room.   
Lance looked hurt. "Hey Shiro, can i talk to you?"   
"Of course Lance, whats going on?"  
"Its Keith, somethings going on with him."  
"Ah, i noticed that too."  
"Hes tired all the time, he seems to be in pain and hes irritable. Im worried about him Shiro."  
"If i didnt know any better id say he has the same condition as Matt, Pidges older brother."   
"What does Matt have?"  
"Matt has fibromylgia."  
"Whats that?"  
"Its a chronic condition that causes wide spread muscle and joint pain. It causes fatigue too."  
"Is it deadly?" Lances voice grew shrill.   
"No Lance, its not. He'll be okay if he has it, he'll just have bad pain days called flareups."  
Lance let out a sigh of relief.   
"Can you talk to him Shiro? I doubt he'll listem to me."  
"Of course Lance, but you're his boyfriend. He'd listen to you"  
Shiro walked down the hall to Keiths room. He knocked. "Keith, its me Shiro. Can i come in?"  
A muffled yes was heard.  
"Keith do you have fibromyalgia?"  
Keith's eye widened.   
"H-how did you know?" He stuttered.   
"Matt has fibro Keith. We'll all support you no matter what."   
"Thank you Shiro."  
"You should talk to Lance, he's really worried."   
"Can you send him in?"  
"Of course."  
Shiro walked out and told Lance that Keith wished to talk to him. Lance entered the room.   
"¡Idiota! How could you not tell me?"  
"I thought you would think i was weak."  
"Keith i feel like the seventh wheel sometimes. You arent weak. Just because you have an illness doesnt make you weak. Just like my insecurities dont make me weak. I love you mi pulso."  
"I love you too Lance" Keith said before kissing Lances forehead.


End file.
